The Amazing World of Gumball MAD
The Amazing World of Gumball MAD is a crossover between The Amazing World of Gumball and Cartoon Network's MAD. It will air in December 2, 2014. Like MAD, it parodies media such as Transformers, Mario, etc. Intro The intro is nearly the same as the TAWoG Opening Theme, except Alfred E. Neuman's head appears at the beginning instead of Gumball's, several MAD magazines fly randomly at the end of the intro, and the MAD logo appears below the title card. Episodes TransBALLmeres Gumball and Darwin find Autobot disguises and fool the Decepticons, which both the two team up with the Autobots. TAWoG Skit: Dog fools Gumball: A dog follows Gumball on the sidewalk and starts imitating him, much to Gumball's annoyance. Gumball vs. Darwin Skit: Puzzle Super Marball Bros. Gumball and Darwin find a marble that leads them to a Mario-like game. TAWoG Skit: Disappearing/Reappearing Jug: Darwin sees a jug on the table and leaves, but the jug disappears, making Darwin walk to it, making the jug reappear. Darwin then leaves and looks at the jug again while it disappears and reappears, all at the same time. Gumball vs. Darwin Skit: White Spy Darwin's Monkey The Maytrix It is May, but the Matrix comes and soon Gumball and Darwin have to escape from it. TAWoG Skit: Itchy Butt: Darwin scratches Gumball's itchy butt. Gumball vs. Darwin Skit: Bomb Spring Alfred E. Neutron Gumball and Darwin meet Alfred E. Neuman at the park. Alfred E. Neuman, Gumball and Darwin jump into Alfred's spaceship and take off to space. When they land on Mars, they see Goddard, Jimmy's dog, lost in the planet. So the three try to take Goddard back to his owner. TAWoG Skit: Mouse tickles Nicole's feet: Nicole is sleeping in bed, but a mouse jumps onto her feet and tickles them, making Nicole laugh in her sleep. Gumball vs. Darwin Skit: Self-Explosive Water Balloon NASCAR Time Gumball and Darwin are shocked to learn that their friends Finn and Jake are going to Nascar. TAWoG Skit: Ventriloquism Bear: Gumball sees a bear on the side walk that demonstrates ventriloquism. Gumball vs. Darwin Skit: Water Balloon FIght Irregular Show Gumball sees that the Regular Show universe is being glitched, so he sets off to make things right. TAWoG Skit: Crazy Ears: Gumball's ears keep slapping him while he is sleeping. Gumball vs. Darwin Skit: Mirror Trick Gumball vs. Darwin This is a spin-off to Spy vs. Spy, focusing on Gumball and Darwin as the two spies, Gumball is Black Spy, and Darwin is White Spy. Here they play harmless pranks on each other, often with their primary weapon, a water balloon. Episodes Puzzle: White Spy Darwin sees Black Spy Gumball reading MAD issue #1. White Spy Darwin sneaks up on Black Spy Gumball's "Top Secret" backpack, steals it, takes out puzzle pieces, and assembles them, which are actually a picture of a bullseye. White Spy Darwin looks up as Black Spy Gumball from a very high building drops a giant water balloon on top of him, splashing White Spy Darwin. White Spy Darwin's Monkey: White Spy Darwin is playing a music box with his monkey who looks like Miss Simian holding a cup. Black Spy Gumball comes and exchanges the monkey micro water balloons af it it were change. The monkey puts the water balloons in the music box and it turns out to be a water balloon gun, which White Spy Darwin shoots at Black Spy Gumball. A furious Black Spy Gumball shakes his fist at his opponent as White Spy Darwin and his monkey do the victory chuckle. Bomb Spring: Black Spy Gumball sees White Spy Darwin reading MAD Kids issue #4 from a very tall building, so he drops a water balloon, falling towards White Spy Darwin. However, White Spy Darwin lifts up his hat, revealing a Slinky that bounces the water balloon back up to Black Spy Gumball, splashing him. Self-Explosive Water Balloon: White Spy Darwin places a self-explosive water balloon under Black Spy Gumball's bed while he is sleeping. But Black Spy Gumball rolls the water balloon back to White Spy Darwin with his leg, and White Spy Darwin gets blasted by his own weapon. Black Spy Gumball then does the victory chuckle in his sleep. Water Balloon Fight: Black Spy Gumball and White Spy Darwin have a water balloon fight at the Paintball Arcade. The two randomly shoot their balloons in the air, bursting the water balloons and splashing them. White Spy Darwin runs out of water balloons, but Black Spy Gumball has one left. He does something to the balloon, and fires it at White Spy Darwin. White Spy Darwin ducks the balloon and taunts his foe with a pity laugh and raspberry. However, a hand in a box comes out of the popped water balloon and gives White Spy Darwin a wedgie. Black Spy Gumball gets his victory and gives the double victory sign. Mirror Trick: Black Spy Gumball sees his reflection in the mirror and poses, but he does not know the mirror was detached, and White Spy Darwin is imitating him. White Spy Darwin then sprays his opponent with a water gun, making him the victory.Category:ShowsCategory:Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cartoon Network Fanon Wiki